1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus, a user terminal, and operation methods thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides a service for searching an object using the location of a user terminal, a user terminal, and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices having various functions have proliferated as electronic technology has advanced. Particular improvements have been realized with the performance of display apparatuses such as televisions.
A user may watch various types of images on the screen of a display apparatus. In particular, as cable broadcasting and a digital broadcasting service have recently been provided, on which a user may watch various channels.
If a user desires information about a product or a place appearing on the screen, he or she has to search for information through the Internet, or ask someone who knows about the product or the place, both of which are inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a service that allows a user to search information regarding an object on a display apparatus, that is, a product or a place appearing on the screen of a display apparatus more easily and precisely.